wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ice-Cold Heart
Chapter One- Matched Snowowl smiled over his wing at Opal. His Narwhal-Horn Spear was slung over his shoulder, and he stood at the mouth of a huge Ice cavern. Icicles dripped down from the roof, and the enveloping darkness beckoned forward any dragon brave enough to fight for their ranks, as Snowowl belived. As far as he was concerned, he was the bravest. Princess Opal and her friend, Everest, watched from a cliff overlooking the Cavern's mouth. Princess Ivory and her older brother could be seen in approach, the Queen in Tow. A crowd of dragons were gathering, and he could make out the silhouettes of his proud parents, Standing Parallel to Opal. It wasn't uncommon for this too happen. Snowowl was the highest Ranking dragonet in the First Circle. Often he would be forced to Fight in the Diamond Trial, with unwitting, low-ranking challengers. ''The challenger. Who could it possibly be this time? ''He wondered. He scanned the perimeter of the gathering. There was a disturbance in the crowd. A younger dragonet, probably five, was being dragged forward by his parents. Snowowl recognized him, ''Berg... Relatively low ranking. Surprisingly smart, yet annoying in school. I won't have to deal with him for long. ''A twinge of guilt went through Snowowl's heart, but he ignored it. He always did. There was a secret weapon he had to win.... ''I enchant this Spear to strike Berg in the heart, as soon as we reach the heart of the cavern. ''He opened his eyes. A menacing smile crept onto his face. "Let us go, shall we?". Berg nodded, slowly creeping into the cave. Snowowl shot the crowd a last, cold look. He followed Berg. Talonsteps echoed as they walked deeper into the tunnel. Snowowl had walked them many times. He begun to realize some familiar-looking silhouettes of frozen dragons. Berg seemed to shrink at the sight of them. Snowowl could feel his fear. Snowowl knew some of them. ''Whitetail, Puffin, Elk, Wolfstride, ''He remembered each match, as they all challenged him to the first spot of the first circle. "How did you defeat them all?" Berg asked in his quivering voice. "Simple." Snowowl said, casually turning. He raised the gold-rim spear. "Kill him." He ordered. The spear rose from his talons. Berg gasped. "You never stopped using your animus magic after the ceremony, did you?" He gasped. He begun to fly down the hall in an attempt to reach the crowd, the spear chasing him. He was screaming in terror. Snowowl yawned, curling in his spiked tail. Thirty seconds later, the screaming stopped. Snowowl rose, coldly walking back out of the hall. Twenty steps down, he found Berg. He was frozen, like the ice dragons surrounding him. His wings half-open, like he was trying to take flight. His snout was twisted in an expression of sheer horror and fear. The Spear was pierced through his chest. Snowowl nodded, taking in the scene for a moment. He put a talon on the spear, dragging it from Berg's chest. He continued his journey to the crowd, the spear swinging triumphantly in his talon, like he had done so many times before. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (Queen Lapis) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)